You Will Always Own My Heart
by wwefan001
Summary: Stephanie and J.D. Were the perfect couple with a great life til it all came crashing down, now years later they meet up, will they remember each other?, will they remember the love they had?, will the truth about that night ever be revealed, or will they continue to move on and forget the past? Find out in "You Will Always Own My Heart" better?
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 a love long forgotten

**Ok so first off after some tweaking it looks like this story this story ig gonna be mesh of my ideas, still workin on it. Second it looks likes my first story was a bit of a flop and I'll admit to it but again it was my first attempt at writting, so I'm hoping I'll have better luck with this one. Now without furthur ado away we go.**

**Disclaimer Oh before I forget I don't own anybody any and all divas/superstars are the exclsive property of Vincent Kennedy McMahon I only own the oc**

**Pairings: Stephanie/HHH, eventual Stephanie/OC**

* * *

**_YOU WILL ALWAYS OWN MY HEART_**

**__****_SUMMARY:_**Stephanie McMahon has been keeping a secret from her husband, For as pong as she can remember she has been in and never stopped loving her old boyfriend. She tried to keep those feelings back, but they all came ahead a few months ago. She was going through some of her old things when she came across and old photo of them. They were callled the perfect couple, so in love that many even thought they would get married, but that all came crashing down one fateful day. After some time she tried to find him and to maybe talk things out but it seamed as if he had dissappereared so she gave up met paul and moved on. Now as time passes her hope seemes to slowly dwindle and is all but gone, however as luck would have fate is about to throw her a curve

* * *

**Ok I'm thinking of adding a twist involving Paul as well as giving him a secret as well maybe plz r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thanks to Dreamlily for the review, second I've been thinking of setting this during a DX feud but i dont which one and lastly I'm thinking of pairing my oc with a diva so i need some names again they had to have been an sd ar one point. Oh one more thing if you have a suggestion on the twist let me know, I've got some thing cooking but i'd really like tour opinion**

**Thany so much **

**R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch1 Calling in back-up

**Ok so I've been wrestling with when and where to set this and I decided to try here**

**Setting: au set during the Legacy vs. DX feud except Manu never joined and Randy never left, don't know if Paul and Steph will have kids**

**Oh before I forget don't own anyone or the song, all superstars/divas are the property of Vinecent Kennedy McMahon and the WWE, the song is owned by Roy Jones Jr**

* * *

SMACKDOWN 8/14/09

It was friday night and Paul and Stephanie were in their hotel room, Paul was watchin tv while Stephanie was on the phone. After hours of back and forth Paul had given in and let Stephanie find someone to help them against Legacy, she was currently talking to Smackdown general manager. Theodore Long, trying to see if sh could use one of his superstars. "Please Teddy isn't there anybody I can borrow, just for a little while please?"she asked. "I'm sorry Stephanie but I can't just loan out my superstars especially on such short notice." he said "Why can't you just use one the other raw superstars?" he asked. "Because Orton knows everyone the roster already, I need someone he hasn't seen someone he wouldn't expect." she said.

"Well there might be someone you could use." Teddy said. "Who's that." Stephanie asked. "His name is J.D. at least that's what he goes by, he's good and I tried to get him a match at summer, but I just found out it was a no go." he said. " so this may be the perfect opportunity for him." he added. "Well then tell him to report to raw so we can introduce him." Stephanie said. "Will do." said Teddy.

A few minuets later J.D. was on his way to Teddy Long's office because he heard Teddy wanted to talk to him. At first he thougt it had to do with his outbust earlier and that he was be suspended, at least he hoped not. He knocked on the door and waited "Come in." Teddy said. "Teddy you wanted to see me?" J.D. asked as he entered. "Yeah yeah, come on in playa." said Teddy as he motion him in. "Sit down" he added. "Look if this is about my outbust earlier tonight I apologize I didn't mean-" " It's alright, I probably shouldn't have promised something that was along shot anyway, but thats not why i called you here." Teddy interrupted. "Then why." J.D. asked. "How would you like a match at summerslam." Teddy asked. "But I thought you said-" but again Teddy interrupted him. "I know what I said but this is different." Teddy said. "Ok whats up?" J.D. asked. "I just recieved a call from Stephanie over on raw askin me if she could borrow one of my superstars to help DX against Legacy." he said. As soon as he said Stephane J.D. to though it sounded familiar but instead chose to just shru it off instead he asked "Why can't she just use one of the other raw superstars?" "Because she wants someone Orton hasn't seen before, someone he would never expect." said Teddy. "Oh ok, well I'll have to think about it" said J.D. "Ok but take too long if you want this you need to be at the next raw show." said Teddy. "Got it said J.D. and with that he left.

Later that night J.D. was on his hotel room packin up his stuff when his girlfriend ashley waked in "What are you doing?" she asked. "What it look like I'm packin." he said. "Why?" she asked. "Because i got a match at summerslam." he said. "Ok, so again why are you packing?" she asked. "Because it's one of the raw marches and if I want to be in it I have to be at the next raw show." he said "Ok, but you're coming back right." she asked uneasly and a little sad. "What kind of question is that?" he asked. "Of course I'll be back, hey come here." he said. She walked over to him. "Listen, listen i'm just gona go over do this match and I'll be back that same friday." he told her. "You promise?" she asked him. "I promise" he said. "Good you'd better, I love you." she said. "I love you to." he said

**Ok so I decided to split this ch, and yes I know they're short I'm gona try to make them longer, also I don't know how long this story will be yet, still workin the kinks any way plz R&R**

**"R"**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch2 The past returns

**Ok so first off disregard the last part of the disclaimer in the last ch, forgot to take that out, second i changed the description which sounds better than the story tryin make story sound like that and last I know the ch are short will try to make hem longer**

**Disclaimer dont own anyone or the song**

RAW 8/17/09

The show started off as usual with loud mouth Cole and 'The King' "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw I'm Michael Cole along side with me is my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and King tonight were kicking things off-" "Are you ready" but he he was interupted as DX's music played. "Tonight we're kicking thins off with DX." King said. DX went straight to the ring and got right down to business of introducing and meeting their new partner for SummerSlam. "Ok, so as you know this Legacy problem is starting to get a little annoying." HHH said "and quiet frankly alittle too much for me and Shawn to handle." he added. "But thanks to you brilliant wife we nw have help." Shawn said. "Just one question though, do you have any clue who this guy is?" he asked. "As a matter of fact Shawn, actually no I don't." HHH said. "Well then if he's here bring him-" but Shawn didn't get as finish as Legacy jumped the barricade got in the ring and started attacking. DX tried olti figh back, but the numbers game caught up to them and were quickly over whelmed. As DX was getting beat an unfamiliar rap music filled the stadium, and he arena was quiet

**Can't be touched, can't be stopped, can't be moved, can't he rocked, can't be shooked we hot**, **when will you niggars run**

**Came to get crunk, came to bring life, came to get started, came to get right, turn down the music, turn up my mic, when will you niggars run**

Just then a man dressed in black pants, a black and white jersey, a black and white backwards cap, black and white nikes, black tipless gloves, and dog tags appeared. He was carrying a bat, and a mic he raised the mic and said "Who said y'all could start this party without me." he then dropped the mic and walked down to the ring. Once he was in he motioned for Cody to pick up Michaels, this was when the crowd started to boo. Once Michaels was on his feet the man positioned the bat ready to strike, what happened next stunned the audience back into silence. Instead of striking Shawn he struck Cody knocking hom out, he then back around catching DiBiase in the ribs, he then struck him in the head taking him out also leaving only Randy. "Who the hell are you?" Orton yelled, the man didn't say anything he just motioned for Orton to bring it. randy charged at the the and a brawl was underway, eventually it spilled on to the outside and ended with the man putting Orton through the table with his finisher "the drive by (basically an F-5, only he swings him back). Afterwards he slowly made his way into the ring picked up one pf the mics and walked over to DX who quickly got into a defensive stance, he stuck out his hand and HHH cautiously accepted it as they were helped up. After he helped Shawn he then went to fron of the ring where Legacy, supporting Randy were limping up the ramp, he raised the mic and said "You want to who I am, I'm your down fall, the names James Dévon see you at SummerSlam." and with that he raised DXs arms in the air while their music played as raw then went to a commercial break

* * *

**Well there's the next ch, again yes i know its short still workin on tryn to make them longer, and if anyone already is using the name James Dévon plz let me know so i can change it, also for those of you expecting the meet don't worry it's comming Plz R&R (any and all reviews welcome)**

**"R"**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch4 Race to Face

**First off I want to apologize for the two zero updates but twice I had to go back and make some changes cuz the ending was messed up, also i would've had this up sooner but I had a few versions of this and couldn't' decide which one to use, I hope you like it**

* * *

When Raw came back from break it showed Legacy in front of Stephanie's office, not even bothering to knock they just barged in and walked right up to her desk. "I want that new guy in a match right now." Randy demanded. "What new guy?" Stephanie asked. Randy then pointed at the t.v. and Stephanie looked only to see the guys back side as Randy lay flat out on what was an announce table. "I want him tonight. Orton said angrliy. "And if I refuse." Stephanie challenged. Before Orton could respond DX walked in "I'm sorry are we interupting something?" HHH asked. "No, actually they were just leaving." she said, she then looked right at Randy "Right?" she asked. "Right" Randy answered, they were still feeling the effects from earlier and didn't feel like fighting, they decided to just leave. Just as the door was opened Stephanie called back " Hey Randy, you got your match." with that said a sinister appeared on Orton's face as he, Rhodes, and Dibiase left. "What was that all about?" HHH asked once they were gone. "Oh, he wanted a match against that new guy." Stephanie said. "Oh, you mean James." HHH said. "Who?" she asked. "The new guy, that's his name, i think?." HHH said. "You think?" Stephanie asked. "Well my head's still ringing a little, but I'm sure I heard him say James." HHH said. "Did you hear a last name?" she asked. "Uhhhhhhh-" "Dévon." this time it was Shawn the spoke up "James Dévon I belive." he said. "Are you sure."she asked him. "Yep, positive" he answered. "_It can't be him, there's just no way,__ it's got to be coincidence, yeah that's it a coincidence." _she thought. "Hey Steph you ok?" HHH asked seeing his wife staring off in space. "Huh?, what?" she asked coming back to reality. "I asked if you're ok, you sorta spaced out there for a minute." he said. "I'm fine." she said. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes I'm sure, did you need something?" she asked. "No, just came to see if you neededn anythin befor we left." HHH said. "No, I'm good." "Ok." he said and they started to leave. Just before the door closed Stephanie called back "Wait, actially there is something you can do for me." she said. "What's that?" HHH asked. "Can you go tell James he has a match tonight, and aslo I want you to accompany him to the ring, just in case knowing Orton he might try to gain an advantage." she said. "Sure thing Steph." HHH said. "You got it." Shawn as they left. "Hey you ok." Sahwn ask seeing his friend with a confused look on his face. "Somethins been bugging me." HHH said. "Whats that." Shawn asked. "It's James, now I can't quite put my finger on it but he seem familiar." HHH said. "Like I know him from some where." he added. "Well why dont don't you ask him." Shawn said. "You know what I will." HHH said

Meanwhile J.D. was finally relaxing in his locker room, after he demolished Legacy; and went through the curtain he headed to carering for something to eat only to be bombarded with questions praise from the other superstars and divas. After answering countless questions he finall made it to his lockerroom, he had just sat down on the couch when his phone started ringing. "Hello." he answered "It's about time you answered." a femole voice said. "Ashley, I'm sorry baby I got held up." he said "It's fine." she said "I was just calling to say we saw you." she said. "We?." he asked. "Yo yo yo yo!, what up J.D." two people answered. "Yo Shad, JTG whats up guys" he answered. " Hey yo Jimmy man you really took it to Legacy." Shad said. "Yeah man you went straight gangsta on them." JTG said. "Thanks guys, hey can i have a minute alone with Ashley." J.D. asked. " Sure man talk to you later, and good luck Sunday." Shad said. "Yeah dude, show Legacy how we do it on SmackDown." JTG added. "Will do call you guys later peace."J.D. said. "Peace." they called as they left. "So how is it over there?" Ashley asked. "It's pretty cool, it feels some much different then on SmackDown" he said. "Really, how so?" she asked. "You're not here." he said m"Ha-ha, awww your so cheesey." she said. "Yeah, but thats why you love me." he said. "Yes I do, I love you she said.". "I love you to." he said. They continued to for a while when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on Ash there's someone knocking." he said. He got up to answer the door, he opened it to reveal DX on the other side. "Ash can I call you back I've got company." he said. "Sure, call me later ok bye." she said. "Will do, bye." he said, and with that they hung up. "Hey guys, what's up." he asked. "Nothing much, just came to let tou know you have a match tonight against Orton." HHH said. "aalso we're suppose to go out with you and make Orton doesn't try anything." Shawn added. "Oh ok thanks guys." J.D. said. "No prob, hey mind if we hang here until its time." HHH asked. "Sure go ahead, just give me a minuet." J.D. said as whip out his phone and quicly sent a text to Ashley. "Baby just found out I have a match so keep watching-J" he then closed his phone and turned his attention back to his guests. "Who you textin?" HHH asked. "My girlfriend ." J.D. answered shyly. "How long you guys been together?" HHH asked. "About a year now." J.D. answered. "You guys serious?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, in fact." J.D. said as he went into his bag "I'm thinkin of askin her to marry me." he said as he pulled a small black box and tossed it to them. "WOW!, congrats and good luck." both Shawn and HHH said. They continued on talking for about an hour when HHH he wanted to ask him something just as was about to ask his question a stage hand knocked on the door letting them know it was time. "Well I guess it's show time." J.D. said as he grabbed his hat and gloves and threw them on. "Let's do this." he added as he walked ou the door followed by DX.

_**DING**_** DING** "The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Justin Robert's announced.

**_It's a new day (It's a new day) It's a new generation (It's a new generation) It's a new day (It's a new day) And I will never look back no I'll never back_**

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the Unified Tag Team Champions, from St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 235 lbs he is the WWE Champion Randy Orton." he continued. They got in the ring and did their usual entrance as they waited for their opponent

_**Can't be touched, Can't be stopped, Can't be moved, Can't be rocked, Can't be shook we hot when will you niggaz learn, **__**Came to get crunk, Came to bring life, Came to get it started, Came to get it right, Turn down the music, Turn up my mic, When will you niggaz learn**_

"Any his opponent being accompanied to the ring by D-Generation X, from Tucson Arizona weighing in 246 lbs James Dévon" Robert's said. James stood at the top of the ramp with his arms crossed and his hands in the shape of guns. He then uncrossed them pointed up And pulled the trigger as fire works blasted from the stage, he ran down the ramp and slapped a few hands before sliding in the ring. He repeated his actions only this time the pyros came out of the turnbuckles, the whole never once taking his eyes off Randy.

_**DING **__**DIND DING**_

The bell sounded and the match was underway. The match was close, near fall after near fall but just when he J.D. hit The Drive-By Legacy who had taken out DX came in and started assaulting him, he rolled out to try and catch his breath. He made his way over to DX who were now coming to. Instead of retreating they each took a side of the ring and went digging underneath pulling out a bat, a sledge hammer and a pool que. they slide in the and just like how raw started it ended the same way with Legacy laid out and DX, and J.D. standing tall

Meanwhile Stephanie, who had been watching backstage, was just standing there with her mouth opened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing _"I don't believe it, it really is him."_ She thought. _He's got some nerve showing up here and now."_ Afte a 5 minute debate she decided to go confront him, after findind a stage hand and telling him to tell HHH that she would be late she quickly grabbed her things and went back to the hotel to look for James room. About 10 minuets later J.D. had entered the lobby he was talking to Ashley while on his wasy up to his room "Baby you looked so good out there, you did awsome." "Thanks babae , you know I could've had hom to if it weren't for those little S.O.B.'s" he said as he stepped on the elevator "Don't worry about it J, just remember you'll get them back SummerSlam. "Yeah your right, then I'll really gave it to them." he said, he got off the elevator and made his way to his room. "God I can't wait til Sunday to see you, I miss you so much." she said. "I miss you too baby, don't worry the week is gonna fly by like that." he said. "I love you." she said. "I love you to." he said. He then pulled out his card open his door and what he saw was lime some thing out of a horror movie he dropped his phone, his jaw dropped, he turned pale and his voice caught, there was only one wors he was able to say "Steph." "Hello James." she said "Hello J you there." another voice said_  
_

* * *

**Well theres the next ch sorry about the end I'm not really good at writing fight scenes so I just skipped to the end, i thought about making him the U.S. Champ but didn't think it'd work also I prabably could've prolonged the meeting but at this rate I didn't know if I could**

**Also to McMahon-Cena fan i promise next ch will be about their past and part of what happened still workn the twist if you or anyone else has an idea PLEASE let me know cuz I don't think mine works plus it seems cliché**

**One more thing I don't remember the locations so if anyone could let me know that would be awsome the time line is SS-Hell In A Cell the after is where my au really comes in  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch5 Blast From The Past

**Well here's the next ch and as promised you will find out what happened that brought an end to their perfect relationship, and maybe a hint as to who was involved**

* * *

James just continued to stand there with his mouth opened and a blank expression on his face. For a moment it felt like he was back in time, Stephanie Marie the one time love of his life was now right in front of him, on his hotel couch, still looking as beautiful as ever. After standind there for what seemed like forever he was finally brought back to reality by someone calling his name, shaking his head and lookin around he finally realized it was coming from his phone. "Babe you there?" the voice said. "Yeah, sorry about that baby I tripped." he lied. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine, listen Ash can I call you back I forgot I gotta go meet with the gm real quick." he lied again. "Ok, but you call me right back you hear." "Yes ma'am" he joked. "Ha-ha, ok I love you." she said. "Love you to." he said as he hung up.

"You lie to your girlfriend a lot?" Stephanie asked after he hung up, for some reason she felt jealous when she said that but quickly shook it off. "No, but it's not like I can just say 'baby i got to go cuz there's strange a woman in my room bye' wouldn't want her to think I was chearting." he said. "Wouldn't be the first time." Stephanie said under her breath. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing." she said as she got up and walked up to him. "What what do you want?" he asked a little annoyed. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp stinging on his cheek, he the realized that Stephanie had slapped him, hard. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yell. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." she said angrily. "What?" he asked confused. "Why here?, why now?" she asked still angry. "I don't know what your talking about ." he said. "Why are here?' she asked annoyed. "Uhhhh, if I'm not mistaken you're the one that called for help." he replied. "Well yeah but I didn't know it'd be you." she said. "Yeah well I didn't know i'd be seeing you either. "Look, if we're gona be working together let's try and civil ok?" she asked. "Fine by me.". He said. " Actually I think it would be best if we we just avoided each other all together." she said. "That's perfect in fact I'll do you one better, after Sunday you won't have to worry about seeing again." he said

"What do you mean gone?" she asked. "Exactly what I said as soon as that bell rings and we win Sunday I'm gone, on my way back to SmackDown." he said. "So that's it your just gonna leave." she said. "Hey I never said I was in til the end." he said. "But this won't end at SummerSlam and you know it." she said. "Yeah well too bad that ain't my problem." he said. "Oh!, and what is your problem?" she asked. "Well one is getting back my U.S. title, and two is getting far away from here, you, and back to my life." he said. "With your little girlfriend." she said. "Tell me have you cheated on her yet." That struck a nerve, "HEY!" he shouted. "I have never cheated on Ashley." he said. "I would never cheat on her." he added. "Oh, but you would cheat on me right?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Oh, you don't remember." She said.

_Flashback  
_

_Stephanie had just finished up her last class and was on her way to meet her boyfriend, they were celebrating their anniversary. He was skipping practice because he said he had a surprise for her but it needed to be set up. She had just as she reached her car someone came running up to her. "Stephanie, there you are." the person said. "What's up?" Steph asked. ""I've been looking for you, James wanted me to tell you he wasn't feeling good so he went home." the person said. "Oh, ok thanks." Stephanie said as she got in her car and drove off. 'If he wasn't feeling good then why didn't he just tell me himself.' Stephanie though as she drove to their apartment._

_About a half hour later Stephanie pulled into the complex parking lot, she got out and started for their aprtment. "J!" Stephanie called as she walked in. When there was no answer she figured he must be sleeping so went back to the bedroom. The image she saw when she opened the door nearly put her on tears, there in the bed, naked, was her boyfriend and some blonde. "WHAT THE FUCK." Stephanie shouted when she saw them. "Uunngghh, what." James said when he heard screaming. He looked up and saw his girlfriend. "Hey baby." he said. "Don't 'Hey baby' me, what is this?" she asked. "What's what?" he asked. "This." she said pointing to the bed. He looked to where she was pointing and His eyes widened. "Baby it's not what it looks like." he said trying to explain. "Then what exactly is it then?" she asked. He open his mouth speak but nothing came out, how could he explain this when he didnt know what was going on. "Ok, maybe I can't explain this but-"before he could finish Stephanie cut him off. "Exactly you can't, good-bye James." she said as she headed for the door. "Steph wait." he said as he threw on his pants and followed her._

_"Steph will you just old on!" he called as they were now outside and the rain started to pour. "Just leave me alone." she said. "Steph will you please just listen to me." he said. "Why should I, you just said you can't explain." she said. "Well, yeah I can't explain that but-" once again she cut him off. "Exactly so why should I listen to you." She said. "Because I'm tryin to tell you what happened." "Well I don't wanna hear it." she said "I thought you were different, I thought you loved me." she added as tears started to form. "I do love you Stephanie, and I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that and you know me." he said as tears were forming in his eyes. "Wrong I thought I knew you, god why didn't I listen to them?" she asked. "Listen to who?" he asked. "Everyone, they tried to warn me.'Oh don't get involved with him he's bad news', or 'he'll only end up breaking your heart'." she said "But did listen no, I told them you were different, that you'd never hurt me." she said through tears. "Steph I am different, I'm not like that at all, I'm not that type of person." he said as he reached for her. "DON'T FUCKING ME!" she screamed as she stepped back. "We're done James, I'm leaving." She added as she got in her car. "I'll send for my things." she added before she drove off Leaving standing in the rain as tears came from his eyes._

_Unfourtunentaly neither noticed that across the street two people had watched the whole thing play out with smiles on their faces. "Good job son, well done." the older gentleman said. "Thank you sir." rhe younger one said "but I really fouldn't have done it without her." he ads as a young woman joined them. "It was my pleasure, glad i could help." she said_

"Do you remember that day?" She asked. "Huh, you remember the day you broke my heart?" she added. "No, I remember the you broke my heart by leaving me." he said. "Uummm I believe I had every to after you cheated on me." she said. "For the millionth time I didn't fucking cheat, how many times so I gotta say that." he said. "I fucking saw you two together, what do you call that?" she asked. "Nothing, cause that's exactly what happened." he said.

"Yeah right, was that suppose to be your big surprise?" she asked. "Huh, that you were leaving me for that slit." she added. "What are you fucking nuts, of course not." he said. "Then what was it?" She asked. "You want to know?" hs asked as walked over to his bag. "This was my big surprise." he said as pulled out a small velvet box and tossed it to her. When Stephanie opened the box, what she saw made her jeart skip, eyes wide, and jaw drop inside was a 3 carrot princess cut pink diamond set white gold, it was the exact one she showed him when he took her shopping for her birthday one year. "I was gonna propose to you." he said as he calmed down a little, but still annoyed. "I was on my way to meet you when everything sent black, and the next thing I know I wake up laying next to that woman and you yelling at me." he continued. "Now that's the truth whether you want to believe me or not." he finished. "Why do you still have this?" she asked. "I don't know." he said. "At first I thought maybe you'd forgive me and we'd get back together, but it's nothing but a reminder of the day you left." he added. "I know it's probably to late but I'm really sorry." Stephanie said sincerely . "Your right it is too late." he said. "Now, if there's nothing else can you please leave, I'm tired and want t go to bed." he said as he felt the tears he'd been holding in break through. "What about your girlfriend?" Stephanie asked. "I'll text her, she'll understand." he said. "James-" she started. "Just leave." he lowly growled. Stephanie went to hand the ring back but he refused. "No, keep do whatever you want with it, I don't want it." he said. She tucked the ring onto her pocket and left, once she left he locked the door tirned around around and stated crying as he slped to the floor

* * *

**Well there it is, after rattling my brain for over a week and many different versions later this what I came up with hope you like it. Yeah yeah its probably cliche but it was all I got.**

**Also I had two endings in mind but one was made it too long and I though it'd be better bet later beacuse then I need to add more and move things around almaking this ch even longer**

**Up next "Taking Back What's Mine." (care to guess what)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch6 Taking Back Whats Mine

**Well here's the next ch to be honest I can't really say whats gona happen cause I'm kind writing this on the fly so but I hope it turn out good**

**Again this takes place au so some things are gonna be very different**

**Once again I don't own anything or anyone Vince does**

* * *

SMACKDOWN 8/24/09

J.D. was sitting in his locker room thinking as the the opening for SmackDown blared on he tv. The past few days flew by and he and Steph had managed to avoid each other however since seeing her again he could not stop thinking about her. She was still just as beautiful as the first time he saw her._  
_

_Flashback  
_

_J.D. was hurriedly trying to make his way to the gym, it was the first day of basketball tryouts and as usual he was running late, just as he rounded the corner he crashed into someone knocking them both down. "Oh man, I'm so sorry are you ok?" he asked. "It's alright, I'm fine." the voice said. "Here let me help you." he said as he started help pick up her stuff. Their hands touched as they both reached for he text book, when he looked up his breath caught as he stared into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "Uhhh, hi." he said. "Hi there." she said. "Uhhh, I'm really sorry again I wasn't paying attention." he said. "Don't worry about it." She said. "You're very beautiful." he said and quickly slapped himself as he realized he said that aloud. "Thank you." she replied as she let out a giggle. "I'm James." he said introducing homself. "Stephanie." she replied. "Ummm, forgive me if I'm being to foward bu wou you like to get a coffe or somthing sometime?" he asked. "Sure." she said as she tore out a piece of papaer and scribbled on it. "Here's my number, call me." she said. "Definently." He said as she walked away. He continued to stare for another 10 minuets before he realized "Shit I'm late for tryouts" he said as he started running toward the gym. _

He quickly shook his head trying to get his thoughts in order '_Get a grip man, thats in the past, you've moved on and so has she probably.'_ he thought. '_Besides she made it very clear, last time that you guys were over so you need to just forget about her.'_ he told himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Swagger's music playing on the t.v. as he came out to a crowd of boos After he called and apologized to Ashley she told him that Swagger had planned to call him out and give him his rematch Knowing full well he wasn't there, thus not only would he retain the title, but also make J.D. look like coward. So after talking to Ashley he called Teddy and told him about his little plan, he also asked that he not say anything, just in case word got back to Swagger. "Now I'm sure you're all probably wondering what I'm doing out here?" he asks. "Well I finally decided to give the 'former chump' his rematch, just so he'll stop begging and I can prove I'm the better champ. So if he still wants it come out here and face me like a man." he added with a smirk.

Taking that as his cue J.D. got up an headed for the door just as he made he heard Ashley's music play, curious he turned around and sits back down to watch and see what happens. With a mic in hand she made her way her way to the ring slapping hands with a few fans before climbing the steps and entering the ring. Just as she entered Swagger started to speak again. "Well lookie here if it isn't the girlfriend." he said. "I guess he's to scared to face me himself so he sent his little girlfriend instead." he continued. "let me me guess he's-" he started but was interrupted by Ashley. "Shut up Swagger." she said. "You know very well that J.D. isn't here right now." she added. "Well then it looks like he forfeits, and I'm still U.S. Champion." he says bragging. He started to leave but was stopped by Ashley. "Whoa, hold on there Swagger, I'm not done." she started. "See I just spoke to Teddy and he told me that next week you're gonna go one on one with J.D. for the U.S. title." She said as the crowd cheers. Swagger however is not pleased, thinking he would send a a message he clotheslines Ashley and locks in the ankle lock "Oh my god, Swaggers got the ankle lock

Back in the locker room J.D. shoots up from the couch and rushes out the door towards the curtain.

**Can't be touched be touched, Can't be stopped, Can't be be moved, Can't be rocked, Can't be shook, We hot when will you niggaz learn**

**Came to get crunk, Came to bring life, Came to get it started, Came to get it right, Turn down the music, Turn up my mic, When will you niggaz learn**

The arena erupted as James ran down the ramp towards the ring, Swagger turned towards the commotion only to be met with a hard take down. Swagger desperately tries to make it to the ropes as J.D. continues his onslaught of lefts and rights. He finally makes it to the ropes and crawls as J.D. tries to grab him, he grabs his title and makes his way towards the ramp. He got half way up when J.D., now with a mic starts to speak. "What's the matter Swagger isnt this what you wanted, to prove you're better than me." he said. "Well I'm right here, come on lets do it then." he added. "NO NO!" Swagger shouted as was backing up the ramp. "No?" J.D. asked. "Well sorry to diappoint you, but see I talked talked to Teddy earlier and it's already been arranged, right here right now you and me one on one for the United Stated Title." He said as the fans cheered. "NO NO!" Swagger repeated as he continued to shake his head. "Come on Swagger you seemed confident when you had the ankle lock on Ashley, lets see you try and put it on me." said J.D. as a referee came out. "Oh and more thing, if you refuse then you forfeit the belt over." He added as the bell sounded and SmackDownwent to break.

When the show returned J.D. had just given delivered a suplex a to Swagger, during the break Swagger kept trying to lock in the ankle lock and end it quickly but J.D. countered every time. He picked Swagger up and whipped him into the corner, he went to chared but was met with a boot instead followed by a running bulldog. Swagger quick went for the pin but only got a two count. He picked J.D. up and whipped him off the ropes but was met with clothline instead. They continued on back and forth for another 15 minuets until Swagger collided with the ring post as J.D. side stepped a corner spear. While Swagger was dazes J.D. hoisted him up and delivered the Drive By befote going fot the pin 1...2...3...! "Here is your winner and the new United States Champion James Dévon." Justin Roberts announced as the ref hands J.D. the title and raises his hand in victory. He then goes to all corners raising the title proudly before exiting the ring and making his way to the back Slapping hands on the way

When he goes through the curtain he's met with a mix of congtats and surprise since no one thought he'd be there. When he fot to the end of the line he saw Ashley standing there waiting for him with a big smile on her face, however when he reached her she quickly reached out and slapped him upside the head. "OW!, What the the hell was that for?" he asked. "For not telling me you were coming." she said with a frown. "Sorry but I couldn't risk Swagger hearing and ruin the surprise or miss the look on his when I came through the curtian." he said. "Oh." She said. "Plus I missed you too much and thought I'd surprise you." he said. "Good answer." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Also I though we could fly to L.A. together." he said. "I'd like that." She said as she kissed him. '_Plus there's something I wanna ask you.' _he thought as he kissed her back

* * *

**Well there it is the next ch sorry it took so long I've benn really busy at home, plus one of our guys at work transferred out last a couple week ago so I've picked up some more hours.**

**Any way hope you like it and I'll try to get next ch up sooner.**

**Plz R&R**

**"R"**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch7 SummerSlam pt1 aka The Plan

**Well as promised here's the next ch and it didn't take over 2 weeks**

**As usual I don't own anything Vince McMahon does**

**Oh also if I didn't mention these are the Champs:WWE-Orton, WHC-J. Hardy, WWETTC-Rhodes, DiBiase, IC-Mysterio (in this story he's on raw), U.S.-J.D., Divas-Ashley, Womens-Beth**

**Real quick since I have Orton in Legacy his match against Cena is a #1 contender match vs the miz, as is Cryme Tyme vs JeriShow**

* * *

SummerSlam 8/23/09-L.A. Staples Center

In the Los Angeles Staples Stephanie was in her her office, a stack of papers in front of her and the ring off to the side. Her attention however was not on the papers it was on the ring, ever since James gave it to her she would just stare at it whenever she was alone. Everytime she looked at it she always thought the same things ''_If he wanted to get back together, why didn't he try to find me.?'' ''Does he want to still get back together?'' ''Does he even still love me?'' ''He said he did then , does he still now?'' _She finally decided if she wanted answers she'd have to go talk to him. Unfourtunentaly the diva battle royal dark match was almost over which meant it was almost show time so her talk would have to wait.

Meanwhile James was by the curtain watching his girlfriend's match while thinking, his thoughts however weren't on the match but on a certain brunette, for him they been like a plague. Ever since he saw her he could not stop thinking about her. Every time he did he'd have to remind himself '_She's your past you dumbass she wants nothing to do with you, get that through your fuckin thick skull, you with Ashley now and you love her.' _But this time however was different this time he was thinking about his relationship with Ashley, mainly his feelings for her. He started did he really love her or was he just fooling himself into thinking he did. '_What am I sayng of course I love her, I wouldn't of asked her out if I didn't feel anything.' _he told himself. His thoughts were broken when he heard Ashley's music play, he cleared quickly cleared his thoughts as Ashley came through the curtain very happy. "What are doing here, shouldn't you be getting ready?" She asked giving him a big hug. "Well yeah but I figured I since I had some time I'd come watch you." He said. "Plus I thought I should be the first to be the first to congragulate you." he added. "Awww, well aren't you sweet." she said with a little laugh. "I'm gonna get some thing to eat, you want anything?" she asked. "Umm... a water and a little fruit please, I'm gonna go get changed." he said. "Ok see you in a bit." she said as they went seperate ways._  
_

When he got to his lockerroom he saw DX standing outside. "Hey guys what's up?" he asks. "Nothing, thought we come chill, maybe come up with a plan for tonight." HHH said. "Yeah sure come on in." he said as he opens the door. "So what'd you guys have in ming?" he asks as he goes to his bag and starts pulling out his gear, which was considted of a yellow Lakers jersey, purple hat, and his blach gloves. "Well we were thinking that it might be best if you steer clear of Orton and let Shawn and me handle him." HHH said. "It's nothing personal." Shawn said. "It's just that we've known Orton longer, we know he can do and what he's capable of." he added. "Guys I appreciate the concern but don't worry ok." J.D. said. "I know full well what Orton can do, and what he's capable of, so as far as I'm concerned if he wants me he can come get me, Monday was just a small taste of what I can do." he added.

As he went to reach for his hat and gloves there was a knock on the door, he opened it to reveal Ashley carrying two plates and two water bottles. "Thanks babe." she said. "Your welcome baby." he said. "Oh hello." she said when she noticed DX on the couch. "Hello." they both said. "Oh sorry, Ashley this is Paul and Shawn, guys this is Ashley my girlfriend. "Pleasure to meet you." she said. "Like wise." they both said. "Here you go baby." she said handing him his plate of fruit and a water. "Thanks sweetie." he said. "So what were you guys talking about?" she asks as she sits down on J.D.'s lap. "Nothing just strategizing for the match." J.D. said. "You wanna come out with me?" he asks. "Maybe, I dont know yet." she said. "So, how did you two meet." HHH said changing the topic. Both J.D. and Ashley look at eachother and smile as they think back

_Flashback January 09_

_Ashley was in the ring celebrating her win over Natalya, it was Natalya last chance if she wanted in the title match at the Pay-Per-View. While Ashley was on the turnbuckle, Natalya hit her from behind knocking her down. "Oh come on the match is over, this isn't right." J.R. said. Natalya then dragged her to the center of the ring picking her up in a bear hug. "This isn't right." Todd said as Tyson got up on the apron getting ready to hit 'The Hart Attack'. However right before he jumped J.D. rushed to the ring pulling his leg out making him hit his face knocking him out. Natalya stood there for a minute wondering what was taking so long. She dropped Ashley and turned around only come face to face with J.D., when she looked behind him she saw Tyson laid out on the outside. She tried to slap him but he just grabbed her the wrist, she tried the other hand but he grabbed that to. As she struggled to get free she tried to reason with him but he just shook his head, and instead hoisted her on his shoulders. Right before he was about to hit his finisher she managed to escape and make her way over to Tyson who was coming to. _

_They started to walk back up the ramp when they heard J.D. talk "The next time you guys wanna gang up on someone why don't you me." He then dropped the mic and walked toward Ashley who was now in a defensive position in the corner. He quicly holds up his hands before extending one to her. Cautiously she takes it as he helps her up ond out of the ring while the audience cheers._

_End Flashback_

"I asked her out later that night and we've been together since." J.D. says while still looking at Ashley. "Wow, kinda romantic." Shawn says before asking striking up another conversation.

Meanwhile in Legacy's Lockerroom Rhodes and DiBiase are tying to calm down An angry Randy as paces back and forth looking lime he could snap any minuet. "Dude Randy relax your gonna wear a hole in the floor." Rhodes said. "Relax?, RELAX! That punk embarasses me twice in one night and all you tell me to relax!" Orton shouts. "Well the match is coming up, you can get you hands on him then, or would you rather go get him now?" DiBiase asks. Orton then stops as an idea comes to him. "No I've got a better idea." he says.

* * *

**Well here it is and only a week late, now what could Orton have planed**

**now is where you come should I 1) have J.D. return to and along with DX accept Ortons rematch challenge or 2) have someone join Legacy at the risk of a) losing someone close and dear b) having s big secret revealed or c) both a & b let me know**

**Will try to have next ch up by end of week have to rewatch match and get a feel so I can write a good fight plz R&R**

**"R"**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch8 SummerSlam pt2 The Choice

**Well here is the next ch**

**I apologize if the Steph scene was vague, will try to add another this ch, so I'll be a break between the match, hopefully it comes out ok**

**Also I may have gotten the raw announcer wrong so I'm changing it as well as switching entrances**

**Oh j****ust fyi I've sorta modeled J.D.'s look's after Cena's, the jersey style only no t-shirts**

* * *

J.D. was sitting on the couch listing to his iPod waiting for the warning, DX had left to finish changing and Ashley was sleeping with her head in his lap while he played with her hair. There was a knock at the door signaling 5 minuets, he gently woke Ashley to let her know he had to leave. "Ash, baby I gotta go." he whispered. "Hmmm?" she asks rubbing her eyes. "It's time for my match, I gotta go." he repeated. "Oh ok." she says. "Do you want to come with?" he asks. "No, I think I'll stay here and watch." she said. "Oh, ok I'll try not to take too long wish me luck." he said. "Good luck." she said. She then gave him a kiss before he grabbed his title and walked out the door

**DING DING DING**

"The following 6 man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall." Lilian Garcia said

**_It's a new day (It's a new day) It's a new generation (It's a new generation) It's a new day (It's a new day) And I will never look back no I'll never back_**

"Introducing first at a combined weigh of 699 lbs. the WWE Champion Randy Orton, the Unified Tag-Team Champions Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase 'Legacy'." she added as Legacy proceeded down the ramp got in the ring and each did their signature poses.

**_Are You Ready, You Think You can Tell Us What To Do, You Think You Can Tell Us What To Wear, Yeah You Think That Your Better, Well You Better Get Ready, Bow To The Masters_**

**_Break It Down, Degenerate Into Something Fool We Just Got Tired Of Doing What You Told Us To Do, Now thats The Brakes Boy (Yeah) Thats The Brakes Little Man Break I_****_t Down D-Generation X_**

As DX's music played a couple two army jeeps drove out filled with soliders who got out and started firing their M16's. When they were done, they quickly ran out and the stage open up revealing DX riding a giant tank, it then came to a stop and they did their signature crotch chop before getting off

"And the opponent 'The Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels, 'The Game' HHH D-Generation X." she continued as they did their usual entrance. However when they got to the bottom instead of getting in the ring they stood their waiting for their partner**  
**

**_Can't be touched, Can't be stopped, Cant be moved, Can't be rocked, Can't be shook we hot, when will you niggaz learn_**

**_Came to get crunk, Came to bring life, Came to it started, Came to get it right, Turn down the music, Turn up my mic, When will you niggaz learn_**

"And the partner, from Tucson Arizona weighing in at 246 lbs. he is the United States Champion James Dèvon." she finished as James came out in a yellow Wilt Chamberlain Lakers jersey and a purple hat while spinning a black and white basketball on his finger. The crowd sarted to cheer louder when they saw him wearing the Cena made spinner belt.

Instead of doing his regular entrance he started dribbling the ball while making his way down the ramp showing off his skills, but never once taking his eyes off Randy. When he got to the bottom he chucked the basketball and then all three rushed the ring forcing Legacy out. They then each did their poses and then to the audience's surprise all three ended up ding the signature three chop with the fire works.

The bell then rang and before DX could leave the ring Randy rushes to the other side hitting J.D. from behind. He manages to get to a corner where starts hammering away, the ref then starts the 5 count before pulling Orton away. Once Orton is away J.D. quickly catched his breath, as Orton comes back J.D. counters with a kick to the gut and throws Orton him ino the where he begins hammering away. The ref once again counts to five before pulling J.D. off.

Meanwhile in Stephanie's office she and Teddy were just finishing up a meeting, which she had requested. "Thank you so much Teddy I really appreciate this." she said. "No problem Stephanie it was my pleasure and thank you." he said as he get up and heads for the door. Before he walks out he turns and adds "Now don't forget, it's only temporary." "I won't forget." she says as he leaves. As Teddy walked away a mysterious figure stepped from the shadows "Hmmm, looks like he was right." the figure said as he made his way towards the lockerroom

Once Teddy was gone Stephanie then pulls the ring back out and continues her thinking, only this time some new thoughts came to mind. "_If he doesn't love me anymore, why would he still have this." "No one keeps a ring this long if they're not still in love with the person." _She then went to her bag and pulled out an old photo album, it had everything from pictures to sports articles. She started flipping through and couldn't help but smile as she remembered the moment each pic was taken. _"Look at us." _she thought._ "We were so happy together." _She conintued flipping through until she came to the last page which held an envolope containing the letter.

However before she grab it she heard a loud bang followed by a scream of pain, she looked to the tv and saw J.D. on the outside clutching his shoulder and instantly became worried. Out of the three of the he was the one she was the most worried about, even more than her own husband. She watched the replay which showed both Rhodes and DiBiase, using full force, throw J.D. shoulder first into the ring post. She was relived when she saw HHH and Shawn help him back into the ring where Shawn tagged himself in while doctors came to escort J.D. to the back.

Inside the trainers J.D. was listening to the doctor while he held the ice to his shoulder. "Now it doesn't appear to be broken or anything." he said. "But?" J.D. asked. "But just to be safe I recommend taking the rest of the night off and icing it." he said. J.D. was about to protest when the doctor spoke again. "However seeing as how you've never listened before, just ice for a while and you should be good." he said. "A'ight thanks doc." J.D. said as the doctor left.

About 20 minutes later he glances at the tv to check the match only to see Shawn knocked out and Legacy basically toying with HHH, while Shawn lays knocked out. He quickly tosses the ice, and runs out the door heading for the stands and waits.

As soon as Rhodes tags in Orton he jumps over the barricade going right for DiBiase, he pulls him off the apron kicks him in the gut and then throws him head first into the post. When Rhodes comes around to help J.D. kicks him also, but instead of being thrown into the the post he is whipped hard into the steel steps. J.D. then turns his attention to Randy who was waiting for HHH to get up, oblivious to what happened. As soon as HHH gets up Randy goes for the RKO, but HHH counters pushing him toward J.D. who lifts him on his shoulders and then plants him with the Drive-By. J.D. then rolls out as HHH goes for the pin 1...2...3...!

**DING DING DING**

"Here are you winners the team of D-Generation X and the United States Champion J.D." Lilian announced as the three celebrated

Their celebration was soon interrupted when Randy started talking. "Enjoy you little celebration while you can because this is far from over." He said. J.D. then grabbed a mic and responded. "Randy just let give it up you lost, it's over you got nothing." J.D. said

"You know it's funny you should say that, I got someone that says different." he says as J.D. gives him a confused look. "BRING HER OUT!" he shouts as a masked comes out followed by tied up female. J.D.'s eyes widen when he sees who it is."Ashley." he says.

Orton then looks at the man and simply asks "Well?" the man simply nods as Orton tirns his attention back the three in the ring. "Now, what was that you were saying?" he asked. "Oh yeah that I have nothing, well she doesn't look like nothing." "Let her go Orton." J.D. said. "Now see I'm afraid I can't do that." he said.

"I swear to god if you hurt her I'll beat the shit outta you." J.D. said. "Well now that's up to you." Orton said. "What do you mean." J.D. asked. "What I mean is do as I say and she'll stay safe... for now." Orton replied. "And just what is it you want exactly?" J.D. asked. "It's silmple really, all I want is for you join us." Orton said.

"Are you fucking stupid, I'm SmackDown so even I were to agree and the hell I would, I couldn't so sorry to disappoint." J.D. said. "Now see that is where you'd be wrong." Orton said. "What the hell are you talking about?" J.D. asked. "Well it seems that prior to our match your general manager and ours had a little meeting." Randy said. "And?, what's that got to do with me?" J.D. asked "Well from what I heard it sounded like they were talking about a trade." Randy replied. "Again what does that have to do with me?" J.D. repeated. "Well let's just say it involved trading for a certain U.S. Champ." Orton said. "Your lying." J.D. said. "Maybe I am, and maybe not, do you really want to chance it." Orton said as the man now had Ashley at the edge of the ramp. "Orton I swear to god if you hurt her-." J.D. started.

"Then I suggest you answer my question carefully, now." Orton said. "Now will you join us or not?" Orton asked. J.D. let out a growl as he started to pace back and forth in the ring. "Well?" Orton asked ten minutes later getting frustrated. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." J.D. said. "Well I suggest you hurry up and think faster, looks like he's losing his grip." Orton said as he motions towards the figure with Ashley now leaning over the edge. "Alright alright alright alright." J.D. said. "I'll do it." he muttered. "I'm sorry what was that I didn't quite catch that." Orton said. "I said I'll do." he muttered again. "One more time, so we all can hear you." Orton said. "I SAID I'LL DO IT OK, NOW LET HER GO!" J.D. shouted.

"Woah woah woah, not so fast, first I want you to take out DX." Orton ordered. "What, Hell no come do it yourself." J.D. responded. "Uh uh uh, B." Randy says as he motions to the figure who once again starts to lower Ashley,. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait wait." J.D. says as Orton signals the guy to pull Ashley back up. Taking a moment J.D. takes off his hat and runs a hand through his hair and down his face before putting it back on. He then turns to face DX and without any hesitation plants Shawn with Pay-Off (basically pay dirt may change name). He then looks at HHH and shrugs before picking him up and planting him with The Drive-By. As some of the audience starts to boo he looks to the ramp only to find it empty, angry he starts making his way up the ramp leaving DX laid out as the show ends

* * *

**Well here it is, I'm so so sorry for taking so long, originally I had planned to write the match but with how the last ch went I decided to change it, also I didn't exactly have a clear plan worked out so didn't know where to end, my mind is always working, tweaking and retweaking**

**Plus I've got two more stories I'm trying to get situated, date ?**

**Plz remember to R&R any and all appreciated, thanks**

**"R"**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch9 A Promise

**Hey just an fyi if you haven't noticed anything and everything that happens in this story is "real", and Ashley is Ashley Massaro, she was never released.**

**Now 1)for the mystery man if you have an suggestion let me know otherwise I'm either gonna leave it as a random person, or have it be Ted's brother, also 2)I'm thinking of bringing back either 1, 2, or all of the following teams London and Kendrick, MNM, and Deuce & Domino**

**Oh quick note on J.D.'s clothes I forgot to mention his gloves are more like biker gloves, and he also has a chain on his belt.**

**Now without further ado on with the next ch.**

* * *

Inside her office Stephanie was busy finishing upon some paper work from earlier as she had chosen to watch the match but did not see the end. As she was finishing up there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. The door opened and in came HHH and Shawn both holding ice packs on there head.

"What happened to you two." Stephanie asked when she saw them. "Your help." Shawn said. "What?" Stephanie asked. "Didn't you see the match." HHH asked. "Yeah." Stephanie answered. "Did you see what happened after." he asked. "No, what happened?" she asked. "Here let me show you." HHH said as he went to her computer. He went on Youtube and sure enough someone had just posted a video of what happened after.

As Stephanie watched the fallout of the match she a got a look on her face that was a mix of both shock and anger. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed. "Iiiieeee, not so loud huh Steph." HHH said as both he and Shawn winced. "Yeah, my ears are still ringing." Shawn said as he got up from the couch. "Sorry." Stephanie said. "Look I'm gonna go see if I can find J.D. and try to talk to him, I'll meet you back at the hotel." she said as she started putting her stuff away. "Ok, but I think he already left." HHH said after she was out the door.

Meanwhile J.D. was walking frantically backstage, he had spent the last 15 minutes trying to find any sight of Ashley or Orton. He was about to give up when he saw Teddy coming out of his office. "Teddy." he shouted. "Hey J.D. what can I do for you?" Teddy asked. "Is it true?" J.D. asked. "What?" Teddy asked confused. "Is it true." he asked again getting annoyed. "Is what true?" Teddy asked still confused. "Is it fucking true you traded me!" J.D. shouted as he slammed his fist on the wall. "Well yes it is true-" Teddy started. "Why?" he asked. "No wait let me guess it's not personal it's just business right?" he added. "Sorry playa." Teddy said. "If it makes you feel any better it's only temporary." he added. "How temporary?" he asked. "Until this feud is over." Teddy said. "That helps a little." J.D. said. "So what did you get out of this trade?" He asked. "The Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio." Teddy said. "A champ for a cham for a champ not bad" J.D. said. "Wait, what does that mean for my title?" he asked. "Well this Friday after your title defense-." Teddy started. "What title defense?" J.D. asked. "Swagger wanted his rematch, and since your not gonna be on SmackDown for a while I decided to give to him." Teddy said. "Ok, that's fine, then what?" J.D. asked. "Like I saying, then after the match the titles will either temporarily switch holders or will go on a hiatus until they return to their respected brand." Teddy finished. "Sounds cool to me." J.D. said "Catch you later T." he added before turning to leave

After leaving Teddy J.D. resumed his original search, after a few minutes later he rached the lockerroms where he finds Randy leaving his alone. "HEY ORTON!" J.D. shouts. Randy then turns around only to find himself shoved back against the door with a forearm to his throat. "Where is she?" J.D. growled angrily. "Who?" Orton asked playing dumb. J.D. then pulls Orton foward only to slam him back harder. "You know dam well who." J.D. said. "Now tell where she is." he added still with an angry growl. "I don't know who you talking about." Orton said continuing to play dumb. "Orton I swear to god if you don't tell me where she is-" J.D. started. "What are you gonna do?" Orton asked with a smirk. J.D. then pulls his fist back, but before he can strike he feels someone grab his wrist and injured shoulder. He looks over his shoulders to Rhodes and DiBiase holding him and reluctleny breaks his grip.

After J.D. lets go Orton pull himself up and straightens himself up before speaking. "That's better, now if you talking about your little girlfriend she's fine, nice and safe back in your lockerroom." He said. He then starts to walk away before turning around. "Oh and don't ever put you hands on me again." he adds. "Or what you gonna sick twiddle dee and twiddle dumb here on me, HA! don't make me laugh." J.D. says. "Oh, you don't wanna know what I'd do, now I suggest you rest up I need you and I'll see you Monday, come on boys." Orton says as he again turns around to leave. "Hey Orton." J.D. said causing Orton to turn back around. "The wonder twins here can't protect you forever." he said as he grabbed them and bashes their heads before taking off to his lockerroom.

When he reached his lockerroom he tried to open the door but found it locked. "Ash you in there?" he called. "GO AWAY!" he heard her shout. "Ash come on open up it's me." he said. "J.D.?" she asked. "Yeah it's me." he says. "Are you alone?" she asks. "Yeah." he says. Seconds later he hears the door unlock, he slowly turns the knob and opens the door. "Ash?" he asks as he slowly enters. He looks around and sees Ashley curled up on the couch. He then rushes over and holds her as she throes her arms around him. "Are you ok?" he asks as she starts to cry. "Oh J I was so scared." she said as she continued to cry. "It's alright now, I got you." he said as he held her and started rubbing her back.

"Is it true?" she asked. "What?" he asked. "Is it true you were traded?" she asked. "Yes, unfortunately." he said. "So where does that leave us?" she asked. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "I mean if your not gonna be on SmackDown, where does that leave us?" she asked. "Should we break up?" She added. "Whoa Whoa Whoa!" He said. "No one saidanything about breaking up, look I talked to Teddy and he said it's only temporary." he added. "How temporary?" she asked. "A couple of months or so, just until this feud is over." he said. "But what about the Legacy thing?" she asked. "Don't you worry about that, just leave it to me I'll think of something." he said. "And then in a couple of months I'll be back with you on SmackDown." "You promise?" she asked. "I promise, and speaking of promises." he said as he got up and went to his bag.

He pull out a small black velvet box walked over to ashley qnd got down on one knee as Ashley's eyes widen. "Ashley before I met I was broken man convinced I'd never find love again." he started. "But then I met you and all that changed, you've brought out this side of me I've long forgot existed, I laugh more, I smile more, and it's all because of you, you've made me the happiest I've been in a long time." he said. "Oh J." she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "And I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me if you'll do do me the honor of becoming my wife." he said as he opened the box to reveal a red 3 kararte diamond set in 14k gold. "Oh my god." Ashley gasped. "What do you say Ash will you marry me?" he asked. "YES!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him and started kissing him. After a few minutes they stopped just long enough to catch their breath and so he slipped the ring on her finger. As she looked at it Ashley couldn't help but giggle. "I love it, and I love you too." she said. "I love you too." he said as the resumed kissing. Meanwhile outside the door someone was listening, and slowly felt her heart break.

* * *

**Well there it is, sorry if the update seemes longer but like I said I have two other stories 1 is a Fast & Furious already posted 1st ch, the other a WWE, however hit a snag, I don't whether to keep J.D. paired with Stephanie or a different diva and if so which 1. Hmmm? decisions decisions**

**Quick note/rant mix. Note:Beacuse of my job I have not been able to watch WWE for almost a year except for like 5 min so I don't exactly when or how the Cena/AJ story ended thought I wish it was different. I hate her as a heel and now even more so with Dolf Ziggler who I deeply despise.**

**Rant:Read the Elimination Chamber Results and I gotta say Swagger winning was a bunch of bullshit especially when you have a superstar like Orton who should have won thrown in. Also I think Cena's team got screwed in their match vs the sheild (who are nothing more than a copy of nexus core and legacy, and any other heel group, come on be original).**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.10 A New Role

**Well here is the next ch hope you enjoy it**

**As always I own nothing and no one except for J.D.**

**Oh quick reminder once again everything in here is real, no storylines or scripts, and it looks like I've gone completely AU.**

* * *

Raw 8/24/09

J.D. was sitting in his lockerroom getting set up ,when there was a knock at his door "Come in." he said. "Oh, what do you want?" he asked as Legacy walked in. "Just wanted to officially welcome you to Raw, and give you this, thought you might like it." Randy said tossing a black Legacy jersey and a white flat billed cap. "Also I thought I'd let you know that I'm willing to overlook last nights little incident and let you start with a clean slate." Randy said. "Provided it doesn't happen again, deal?" he asked. "We'll see." J.D. mumbled. "What was that." Randy asked. "Deal, for now." J.D. said. "Good now as for tonight." Randy said

Later on J.D. was watching Vince give some kind of speech, while waiting for his que, just as Vince was about to leave, DX came out with serious looks on their faces. "Don't worry Vince we're not here to mess with you, we've got more important matters to tend to so consider this our birthday gift to you." HHH said. Mr. McMahon however was little surprised seeing as DX never missed a chance to mess with him. Deciding not to question it Vince quickly hops out of the ring and quickly makes his way up the ramp. "Ok, now down to business." HHH said once Vince was gone. "So last night didn't exactly go as planned." he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I mean yeah we won but-." he paused. "It didn't end like we thought it would?" Shawn asked. "Yes, but also it ended up costing us." HHH said.

**_I Hear Voices In My Head They Counsel Me, They Understand They Talk To Me_**

"You know what HHH your right, you are absolutely right last nights win did cost you." Randy said as came out with Rhodes and DiBiase. "And hey, you know what they one mans loss in another mans gain." he added. "What do you want Orton?" HHH asked. "Is it that we didn't beat you enough last night huh?, is that it you wany more?" He added. "Far from it actually." Orton said. "I thought I'd come out here and congradulate you on your victory last night." he added as thay started down the ramp. "As well as introduce the newest member of Legacy." As soon as he finished J.D., wearing the jersey and hat now foward and pulled down, jumps the barricade and slides in ring behind DX. As soon as they turn around J.D. hits HHH with the DoubleCross, he then hoists Shawn on his shoulders and delivers a Drive By as some of the crowd starts to boo. "Oh and one more thing." Orton says as they enter the ring. "At Breaking Point it'll be you two and a partner of your choosing vs the three of us, Submissions Count Anywhere." he said as he drops the mic and they exit the ring.

"That went perfect." Randy said as they came through the curtain. "Hey where are you going?" he asked when he saw J.D. leaving. "Unless I got a match I'm going home." J.D. said. "I don't think so, I need you to accompany these two against MNM, so your not going anywhere." Randy said. "Watch me." J.D. shouts as he continues walking.

When he rounded the corner he saw Stephanie leaning against his door. 'Oh great.' he thought. "What do you want?" he asked a little annoyed. Stephanie however ignores the question, walks right up to him and slaps him. "OW!, the fuck was that for?" he shouts. "What the hell was that?" she asks angrily. "Just following orders." he said. "I never told you to do that." she said. "I'm not talking about you." he said. "I was talking about Orton." he added. "Orton is not your boss." she said. "Uh, well since I joined Legacy he kinda is." J.D. said. "Why?" she asked. "Why, what?" he asked. "Why would you choose to join Orton. she asked. "I don't have to answer you." he said.

He tries to go into his lockerrom, but Stephanie blocks his way. "Let get one thing straight here." she says. "As long your here you I am your boss, so that means you do answer to me." she said. "Ok then, how's this." he said "What I do in my personal life is none of your business, so if you'll excuse me." he said going for his door again. However Stephanie stays where she is and get right up in his face. "Look I don't know how Teddy runs things over on SmackDown, but around Here I expect to be treated with respect, am I clear?" She asked. J.D. said nothing. "I said do I make myself clear?" she repeated "Crystal." he said with attitude. "You'd better start learning your place around here." she added "Whatever, anything else?" he asked. "As a matter of fact yes." she said. "Cena needs a partner tonight so I'm gonna have you two team together against Miz and Jericho." she said. "Is that a problem?" she asked when he nodded. "Nope, now are we done here?" he says as he pushes past, not even waiting for an answer. '_What happened to you_.' she thought

When JD eners his room his phone starts ringing, he picks it up and is met with the voice of a very angry Ashley. 'What the hell J, what was that about?" she asked. "Ash-" he started. "Why would you do that, what were you thinking?" she asked. "I didn't have a choice." said. "Yeah you do, you could've said no." she said. "Not if I want to keep you safe." he said. "Safe, safe from what?" she aske. "I don't know all Orton said was if I don't listen he had some friends on SmackDown who'd be more than willing to motivate me." he said. "What friends," she asks. "He didn't say, in the mean time I want you to stay close to either the guys or the girls, ok." he said. "But J-" she started. "Just until I figure something out, please." he said. "Alright, but you owe me." she said. "Thank you babe, I'll make it up to to you friday." he said. "You'd better." she said. "I promise alright, I gotta go I got a match to prep for, and I apologize for the aftermath." he said. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You'll see, I'll explain later I gotta go, love you." he said. "Love you too." she said before hanging up.

JD goes then goes to his bag, opens it, and pulls out a plain white Jersey type shirt and a plain black cap. "Screw this." he says as he starts to change. As he finishes warming up, he watches as Legacy loses to MNM thanks to the usual distraction from Melina. "Haha, too bad boys." he says with a smile.

POST MATCH

As Cena's celebrating, JD is hanging back just waiting for him to come down. When Cena come down he goes over to JD and the two shake hands. However before letting go he mouths I'm sorry before kicking him in the gut and throwing him shoulder first into the turnbunkle. As soon as Cena turnes around JD kicked him again and lifted him on his shoulders. He looks right at the camera and says "Hey Stephanie respect this." before hitting Cena with Point Blank.

* * *

**Ok a few things 1)I'm really sorry for the late update, I know I kinda salck on em but for this ch I had a huge case of writers block and it consumed me. 2)Point Blank [if you know a better name let me know] is basically an AA except opponet in on shoulders facing up. 3)If there is any tag team you'd like to see make an appearence let me know. 4)Last ch I meant to type "their heart breaking" implying either two people or someone else entirely, you'll find out in upcoming chaps.**

**Real quick Mania recap rant/chant. The Shield over Show Randy and Sheamus. Seriously sick of the Shield. I think they should face either Randy or Sheamus and the B.O.D hahaha. Mark Henry over Ryback. I thought Ryback should've won, they should have a rematch. Team Hell No over Dolf and Big E, hell yeah (still don't like AJ as a hell or the love angle *gag* with the jackass douchebag(being polite) Dolf. Fandango over Jericho, talented but what a stupid gimmick. Alberto over Swagger, VIVA! Del Rio hope he gets it back at Extreme Rules, might make a good feud with Mr. Ziggles. Undertaker over Punk once again Taker delivers on everything he is, Punk R.I.P. HHH over Lesner, ah yeah the king is back and will rightfully retake his throne after ER. And finally Cena over The Rock, now I'm a huge fan of both but BAM! Rock got his candy ass whipped, hope he comes back soon his was one of very few fueds that kept me interested**

**As always all reviews are welcome, thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off I apologize to everyone who thinks this is an update.**

**This is just leting you know that for the time being I'm putting this story on _TEMPORARY_** **hiatus for now in order to focus on my othr story i promise it wont be one of those tempoary ones that ends up turning into years, its just until I feel that its reached a good point. I promise to be back as soon as possible**

**Now with that said here is my Extreme Rules Rant**

**Jericho over fandango-finally about time Jericho got one, again I'll admit fanfango is talented but has the most stupidist gimmic**

**Randy over Show-Once again the viper had slain the giant haha**

**Del Rio over Swagger- Sucks Mr Ziggles was out but once again Del Rio proves he is the rightful #1 contender**

**The Sheild over Kofi & Team Hell No-Are you fucking kidding me, and then to hear they won their rematches, if something good doesn't happen soon they may single handedly stop me from watching**

**Sheamus over Henry-yeah baby no hop for Celtic warrior **

**Cena Ryback tie-sad ending sounded like a great match looking foward to the 3 stages of hell**

**Brock over HHH-Unfuckingbelieveable are you serious, not right fucked up**


End file.
